


Part 1: A Heavy Burden/Part 2: A Brighter Future

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Inspiration, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Severus Snape has some very big shoes to fill as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts - but encouragement from a friend gives him hope.





	Part 1: A Heavy Burden/Part 2: A Brighter Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melody_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/gifts).



“It should be you, Minerva.”

Snape’s voice was so low as to be barely audible, and Minerva McGonagall raised an eyebrow at this uncharacteristic show of vulnerability.

“Nonsense, Severus,” she said, a note of gentleness underlying the customary crispness of her words. “I don’t want the role, and Albus always had faith in your abilities as a teacher and a wizard. Popularity with the students isn’t everything; what counts is being able to inspire them to do their best. Look at all you’ve done for Potter!”

Snape reluctantly nodded – Minerva had a point.

Minerva smiled. “Let’s go, shall we – Headmaster?” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Sorting ceremony was over, and it was almost time for the feast. But first, as was customary, the new Headmaster had to address a few words to the assembled students.

Snape looked down into a sea of youthful faces. Some were familiar, and he thought he saw sullen resentment in some of their eyes, which he chose to ignore. But the new students showed only hopeful expectation, and Minerva’s encouraging smile gave him the courage to speak at last.

He drew a deep breath, choosing to keep his speech brief.

“Welcome – or welcome back, as the case may be.”


End file.
